Surprise
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Jason finds a nice surprise waiting for him after a hard day. Oneshot, slash, etc., etc. Don't like, don't read.


**Surprise**

* * *

Alright, quick disclaimer. Percy and Jason are not my characters, Percy Jackson is not a series I own, and this fiction is meant only for people advanced enough to support homosexuality. Also, hard M for sexual advances of characters and a slightly cliched premise.

He was amazing. His body, lithe and powerful, littered with small scars. The hair, I could tell how soft it was even from this distance. Well toned arms and legs. Sea green, enrapturing eyes. All of that bundled together to create the vision of sexiness sitting before me, waiting for me.

I had come back home to our apartment, fully exhausted from a terrible day. I come home to find Percy nowhere to be seen. Until I reach our shared bedroom. He's there, stretched across the king sized bed, bare of anything but tight boxers. His face breaks into a wide smile when I appear in the doorway. He rolls onto his stomach, raising his ass invitingly.

"Are just gonna gawk at me, or are you gonna do something?" His voice, smooth and challenging breaks me out of my little trance. I pull my shirt up and over my shoulders, letting it fall wherever. I kick my shoes off somewhere near the door. I don't touch my jeans, though. That's Percy's job.

Percy just watches me strip down, his eyes following my every move. When I finally stop at the edge of the bed, he swings his body, his face hovering an inch away from my crotch. His fingers quickly pulled my belt from its place, helping my pants on their way downwards. My briefs followed faster than a blink. I have to wonder how long Percy's been waiting for this.

Or, I would wonder, if he didn't take me in at that moment. He pulls me in halfway before slowly sliding himself all the way down the length. He pulls back and flicks the head before giving me that familiar look. I can't explain how he does it, but there's always that one little trick of his, with wavering eyes that just beg me to fuck him.

I push back into his mouth, moaning at the heat and the moist surroundings. The rhythm starts slow, but it only takes so long before I'm moving in and out of his mouth as fast as I can. It just feels too good. Before I can fully release, he pulls off and rolls back to his place at the center of the bed. His body is back at that angle, where the simple curve of his position turns me on.

His eyes have that look again. The please fuck me look. With those eyes, he has complete control over my every move. I pull my legs out of my pants and boxers as quickly as I can and dive onto the bed. Within seconds, I'm straddling his ass, grinding down against the heat. I lean over his body, my hands finding themselves on either side of his head.

I start to whisper in his ear. "Tell me Percy, how long have you been waiting for this?" He shudders beneath me, giving the best sensations.

"I don't know. An hour and a half, maybe?" I growl in the back of my throat. Such an good little slut. It turns me on every time. I realize that I had voiced that thought when Percy moans beneath me.

"You're so eager, Perc. You must really want me to fuck you. Well, take these." I stick three fingers at his mouth, but he just shakes his head.

"I've been keeping myself prepped the whole time. Just give it to me already." I feel myself twitch at those words. This isn't the first time he's done one of these little surprises, but it's definitely the hottest. I tear his boxers down and pull his ass higher.

Without pulling my chest from his back, I position myself and tear into him. From the start, I'm pounding rapidly in and out of his hole. It's something we've been through before, but it's new to me every time. Everything feels so amazing.

His sweaty body up close against mine, the thick, almost solid moans escaping his mouth, the arousing sound of our skin snapping against each other. All of that combined with his little thrashes and the tight- oh so tight- heat surrounding me is nearly too much.

But I want him to finish first. It's a sort of matter of pride. I pull my body upwards so I'm standing on my knees. I start thrusting more erratically on purpose, putting as much speed and power as I can into every snap of my hips. At the same time, I move my hands in gentle, caressing motions along his back. His moans go from sultry to keening screams.

And then all at once, he's finishing, the milky white evidence of his orgasm spraying over our bed. And he's clamping down around me, drawing the whole of my climax out. I'm shouting as loud as he is when I fill his body with myself.

I lay down on my side, pulling Percy against me. I don't bother to pull out. Because I know what's coming next. He twists his neck to place light kisses along my jawline.

"Round two?" He asks, full aware of what my response will be. I pull back before laying back up on the bed, placing my hands behind my head. Percy sits up before lining his body up with me again.

With the smallest of whimpers, he pushes himself all the way down, proceeding to take a rigorous pace in fucking himself on me. I thrust back into him every once in a while to catch him off guard, leading to deep groans from the both of us.

Eventually, he's finishing once more on my stomach, writhing beautifully over me. The very sight of it makes me spray deep into him for the second time. He collapses on top of me, smiling heartily.

Before I drift off, I hear him whisper, "Totally worth the wait." I smile and mumble some response before sleep takes me.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry if it's a bit short everyone...still getting used to this. There are so few top! Jason fictions out there, so I needed to have him top today. Also, random trivia: I only wrote this while listening to Julia Marcell songs. If you don't know her, I suggest checking her out. She's amazing. Anyway, tell me what you think. I crave feedback.


End file.
